


Five Uses Of Blue Silk

by mansikka



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Buck and Eddie find some uses for blue silk.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 204





	1. Panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToughPaperRound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/gifts), [meisterdani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meisterdani/gifts).

> This was inspired earlier, I was bored... 😉

He knows, exactly what he is doing. He knows, and Buck might just be the death of Eddie here in the firehouse. Buck's face is flushed, and because of most of the day spent going in and out of various buildings blaze, the redness to his cheeks doesn't look out of place. Not to anyone but _Eddie_ that is.

Eddie, who had been rudely awakened by Buck teasing him this morning while getting dressed. He'd never thought he'd be so turned on by someone putting clothes _on_. But the sight of Buck sliding on blue silk panties that bulged with his cock squeezed in, running his fingers over his length through the material because he _really_ likes the feel of it; that certainly had Eddie _awake_.

And to think they'd bought the things because of a drunken dare between them...

But now, Eddie knowing those blue silk panties are beneath Buck's uniform, and that the feel of them is what has Buck so flustered, well. Let's just say Eddie is _really_ happy that blue silk has become a part of their lives.

Eddie tilts his head away from the rest of the crew so Buck knows to follow, down a hall and into a storage closet that nobody else ever uses. Buck and Eddie would know. Eddie can't even keep his hands off Buck on the way there, having to hook his little finger through Buck's just for the contact.

But on the other side of the door he doesn't have to be so _polite_, clawing at Buck's pants as he kisses him desperately.

"I can't _believe_ you've been wearing these all damn morning just to get a rise out of me."

"Have I? Gotten a rise out of you?" Buck asks, feeling out the shape of Eddie through his pants, before unbuttoning him and dragging his fly down. "I'm going with _yes_."

Eddie rocks into Buck's hand when he frees him from his boxers, having no idea how anyone else on the 118 hasn't noticed how hard the pair of them have been for at least this past hour. He makes quick work of taking off his shirt then takes his time with Buck's buttons, not wanting to have to explain why they're ripped. Eddie then drops to his knees, mouthing at Buck's cock through the blue silk panties. Buck _loves_ it, hands running over his hair in encouragement, wiping precum from his leaking slit sticking out above the fabric and holding it out for Eddie to taste.

Eddie sucks on his fingers as he plays with his balls, groaning when a tease between his cheeks reveals Buck is already slick.

"Why'd you think I took so long in that shopping mall bathroom?" Buck asks with a smug smile when Eddie looks up.

"_Seriously_?"

Buck shrugs, gripping on to Eddie's wrist so he can rock down on his fingers, angling them just how he likes. "What does it feel like?"

"It feels like you got yourself _ready_ for me while we're at _work_." Eddie's brain can't take it. Nor his cock, apparently, aching and throbbing to already be in him. Eddie stands up, grabbing Buck by the waist to move him over to a gap they like in the wall, where Buck can prop himself up between two shelves if he needs to. Eddie hoists him up, Buck scrambling to get his legs around his waist, Eddie holding him against the wall just with the press of his chest. He mouths against his neck as he tugs Buck's panties to one side, Buck rocking down at the perfect angle so he can slide on to his cock.

"You're perfect," Eddie growls into his ear as Buck braces himself, fucking him against the wall making the shelves either side of them shake and jolt with the force of it. The silk between them, Buck leaking everywhere already; is there anything that feels better than this?

They don't take long, having been riled up all morning, Eddie shuddering into Buck just minutes later cursing against his shoulder trying to muffle the noise. Buck adjusts his arms around Eddie's shoulders, _laughing_ at him.

"I really did get you all worked up."

"Don't you always?"

"Maybe," Buck says looking smug before he kisses him, still rocking down on his now-spent cock.

Which won't do. Eddie _needs_ him just as incoherent as he feels. He slips from Buck helping him lower his feet to the ground, before dropping to his knees. Eddie tugs the panties to one side again, fucking his come back into him on his fingers. He mouths up Buck's cock through the silk then tugs them down just enough so he can take him in his mouth. Between Eddie fucking his fingers into him at the perfect angle, and sucking him off, it is only another minute or so before Buck is groaning, gripping on to Eddie's shoulders for support as he spills into his mouth.

"_Fuck_."

Eddie takes his turn to be smug, groaning as he stands again, claiming a kiss that Buck smiles against. "Better?"

"_Oh_, yeah," Buck agrees, running his fingertips over Eddie's ass. "They're gonna know, though."

This is a conversation they have every time they do this, which is at least once a week, and has been at least six times this month already. Not that either of them are keeping count.

"Not if we sneak and hit the showers first," Eddie says, as he always does. Which they can do. Though there is no way Buck can keep wearing these panties. The whole front of them is drenched in his precum, and when he turns around, Eddie can see _his_ come seeping into the back.

For Buck walking through the firehouse wearing _nothing_ beneath his work pants, Eddie is almost ready for a second round.


	2. Restraints

"You need a minute?"

A _minute_? Eddie thinks as he tries to gasp some air back into his lungs, his heart pounding hard and fast like it might burst through his chest. His arms ache from being held in the same position for so long as he's writhed against his restraints. His thighs are twitching for being splayed open so wide like he is offering himself to Buck—which he always is. And Eddie's right calf is threatening to cramp. He might need more than a _minute_.

Not that Eddie is complaining about a single second of this, of course.

"I might," he croaks out, his voice raw from the cock he's just had in his mouth, and when he goes to clear his throat Eddie is reminded that his neck is now stiff as well.

"Eddie. We've been through safe words, colors, and me _asking_ if you need me to stop; probably about a hundred times already. Are you just being stubborn, or do we need to discuss some masochist tendencies you haven't told me about?"

Eddie lets Buck support his head while he drinks from a bottle of water, turning his head when Buck presses kisses over his throat while still straddling his lap. Only when Buck trails kisses over his jaw that end at his mouth and he gets a look at him does Eddie realize he is truly concerned. "What? No."

"But you _like_ this?" Buck asks, biting on his lip as he frets, massaging over Eddie's shoulders and arms.

"Do I _like_ being tied up with these blue silk restraints that _I_ picked out, letting you do whatever the hell you want to me, because I trust you with stuff like this like I never have anyone else? Is that seriously even a question?"

Buck's smile flickers between amused and bashful. "Well. Maybe _I've_ never done all this before, either. So maybe I just want to make sure you're actually enjoying yourself. Is that so bad?"

Eddie grins up at him, tilting his chin for a kiss, then nodding down between them when Buck braces on his hands either side of his head. He is leaking, and twitching with the need to be touched. And it was _his_ idea to have his legs splayed as wide as they can be with these restraints, leaving him writhing against the sheets so he can _feel_ that restriction. He _loves_ the feeling of being so exposed to Buck. "Is it not obvious enough already how much I'm _enjoying_ this?"

Buck moves down the bed so he can run his cock up the length of Eddie's, then crawls back between his legs where he has spent most of his time this past... however long they've been at this. Eddie has no idea. "Well. If you're sure."

"Oh. I'm sure."

Eddie _curses_ for the teasingly soft grip Buck uses on him before bending over to lap up the length of him again. Like he has been doing. Getting him closer and closer to the edge then pulling off. His hole is _wrecked_ from the range of toys thrust into him. Eddie forgot they actually had so many, which is one of the side effects of them still living in two homes. Which they will be rectifying _soon_. Leisurely afternoons like this one might have to be planned a little more carefully when that happens, involving Christopher spending the night elsewhere. Not that he really wants to think about _Christopher_ right now.

"Let's see how loose you are for me now," Buck says, mouthing over his balls, and lower. Eddie whimpers just for the feel of Buck holding him open, cursing and wailing for the flick of tongue against his hole. "Pretty loose," Buck teases, eating him out with abandon for knowing it is the _one_ thing Eddie cannot keep his voice down for. Not that he's much better with any of the other things Buck does to him. It's just this; _this_ really shouldn't feel as blissful as it does. Especially when he is so open, so Buck can get his tongue in deep. And that—

"Ow, ow, ow, _stop_," Eddie calls out as his right calf finally cramps up on him, leaving him writhing for much less pleasurable reasons. _Damn_, he hates cramp.

"Fuck_." _Buck quickly unties the silk restraint and lifts Eddie's leg to massage over the cramping muscle in exactly the spot he needs, just like he does every time this happens. "Is it helping?"

"Dig your thumbs in harder," Eddie hisses through gritted teeth for the pain. Buck does as asked, until the cramping stops and the residual pain resides. He gently turns Eddie's leg at the ankle getting kisses over his calf, only stopping when Eddie asks him to for it now tickling.

"You're okay?"

"I'm good. _Really_." Though maybe he is a little tired. And the small of his back is starting to smart. And the rest of him might get strange ideas about cramping if they keep this up for much longer, so perhaps they should move things along. At least a little. "But maybe you could untie my other leg?"

"That mean I can _have_ you?" Buck teases, already releasing Eddie's left leg, running his hands over his calf to check that one is okay.

"You can definitely _have_ me," Eddie agrees, clenching now for the thought of being filled.

"Well, good." Buck takes his time to run his hands over Eddie's thighs, his gentle fingers relieving Eddie of the tension there as well. Though then he knows a new tension, as Buck kneels forward, grabbing just behind Eddie's knees and getting his legs over his shoulders so his ass isn't even touching the bed.

Eddie is a _mess_ for it, already gasping and groaning in anticipation, cursing when Buck reaches to hold him open then lines himself up. Buck fills him, with one hard thrust, his eyes dropping closed with the most relieved, smug, filthy look on his face, which shouldn't be possible all at once, but he manages just fine.

"Oh, that's _good_," Buck says, experimenting with where best to hold his legs. He settles on his ankles, then gives Eddie a look that he is sure means, _brace yourself_. Which he has no time to do. Not for the ferocity with which Buck fucks him, clearly with so much pent up need for not so much as touching himself through everything he's been doing to _him_. Eddie isn't complaining about this either; not for how _good_ it feels, nor for the look on Buck's face as he fucks him. This is exactly what an afternoon off together should entail.

Though there is one final surprise in store for Eddie, who has never come untouched in his life. With one slight change of angle that is _perfect_ against his prostate, Eddie is looking down at himself in astonishment, whimpering his way through an orgasm that leaves him thinking he might shake apart. Buck slows for his own surprise then is chasing his own orgasm with a string of expletives that Eddie thinks has some praise in there for him in between. Buck shudders into him, slipping from Eddie sooner than probably intended for the way he drops on all fours to catch his breath, dislodging Eddie's legs in the process. He presses his head against Eddie's chest and groans there, on the move again as he unties his wrist restraints.

Buck is out of words, apparently, for the tired smile he gives him as he massages over his wrists. He falls on the bed beside Eddie when he turns on his side, turning his face into his pillow with an exhausted groan. Though he still reaches out a tired arm, running his hand over Eddie's side and asking him if he is okay with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm good," Eddie says, draping his arm over Buck's waist. More words are far too much effort. They should shower, and they will absolutely have to change this bedding again. Which will make it the third time this week. Not yet, though. Oblivion is calling already. Eddie thinks he remembers something about the promise of a long, hot bath and a massage, but is already asleep before he can check.


	3. Tie

This is _supposed_ to be a nice dinner. And it is; at least, it will be, after the ceremony to commemorate the work of the various crews of the LAFD. This is a yearly event, Eddie's second in attendance, and if the food is anything like last year's, then it will be worth the wait. But the speeches at the moment are lengthy and monotone, him and Buck working opposite shifts for the past week has left them a _little_ frustrated, and what Eddie wants more than anything is to have just a few minutes with Buck alone.

Maybe more than a few minutes. Not that they will last more than a few; Eddie could climb the walls with his need to be _in_ him. It is the thought that has been stuck in his head since walking through the firehouse after getting changed following his shift, to find Buck leaning over the mezzanine talking with Bobby. Eddie has never been able to keep his eyes off Buck's ass, and right now, it is _all_ he can think about.

And his _tie choice_, Eddie thinks, watching as Buck slides a hand down over his chest briefly tucking his thumb behind the blue silk tie like he _wants_ him to look at it; that color and material has come to mean something very specific to them both. Eddie can't focus on a single word being said up on the stage for replaying all the times blue silk has entertained them these past few months. He _has_ to get some time alone with him, _right now_.

Then Buck casually slots his hands in his pockets, pulling one back out just enough so Eddie can see what he is holding curled up in his palm. It is one of those sachets of lube that has come in so very, very useful when the need to be _with_ one another gets to be too much and they aren't home. After all this time together, that need hasn't faltered, and Buck's joy at _taunting_ Eddie when they are out somewhere has possibly just gotten worse. Eddie _loves_ it.

Which is how they end up on this balcony, on this oversized... window thing, really; Eddie has no idea what it's called. But they are up high enough so that no one should see them, and if their voices travel, well. No one should _recognize _them. And they have _minutes_; so Eddie doesn't spend too much time thinking about their options or whereabouts.

"Just _there_," Buck groans rocking back on Eddie's fingers, bent over the railings of this tiny spot of privacy, his pants down to mid-thigh.

"Just there?" Eddie teases with a crook of his finger right up inside him just how Buck likes. Buck's voice carries, and it's beautiful; Eddie wants to hear more of it. He unzips himself one-handed before running the length of himself between Buck's cheeks in tease.

"Wait."

Eddie pauses, trailing his fingers over Buck's ass as Buck reaches into his pant pocket, passing him back a condom before wrapping his hands back around the railings and tilted his ass.

"For quickness. So we can clean up quickly and get back inside. Just means you'll have to suck me off, or something," Buck adds with a wiggle of his ass to tease him.

"That a request?"

"_Yeah_. But first, I need you _in_ me."

Eddie is happy to oblige, quickly tearing the foil of the condom then sliding it on. He thrusts into him hard, and quick, both of them groaning for it, the relief for finally being _in_ Buck making Eddie's knees almost fail. He covers Buck's hands over the railings determined to savor at least a little of this, sliding into him in short, shallow thrusts until his legs stop trembling then standing to hold him by the waist.

"I _need_ you," Buck groans at him, angling himself back. What can Eddie do in response but _take_ him, as hard as he can?

Is it the location? Being sort-of outside? The risk of being caught? Eddie doesn't know, but Buck is louder than ever for it, a continued stream of curses and encouragement falling form his mouth.

"Do you _want_ someone to hear us?" Eddie asks, pinching his ass cheek, which Buck just _whimpers_ for, still trying to rock harder back. "Want someone to see what I'm doing to you?"

"If you keep _going_, I don't give a fuck _who_ knows. Or _what_ they know."

Well, okay then, Eddie thinks, snapping his hips in the way that has always made Buck groan most. Though then there is a noise from inside the room of the balcony-window-whatever they are currently on, and he stops moving to strain his ear.

"_Eddie_..."

"Someone's _in_ there," Eddie kisses keeping perfectly still.

"Don't care." Buck really doesn't care; Eddie can feel renewed tension in him and it is laced with excitement.

"You like this?" Eddie asks, rocking into him what has to be agonizingly slow. Buck only whimpers in answer, loud enough for Eddie to clamp his hand over his mouth. They can hear people talking inside; Eddie only hopes it isn't anyone from the 118. That would be the very worst.

"Keep _going_," Buck whines, a little _too_ loud. Eddie doesn't want to deny him though really doesn't think he can handle looking someone in the eye when he is balls deep in Buck. He quickly unknots Buck's tie from around his neck, rolling it up and folding it over, guiding it into Buck's mouth. Which is something _else_ he apparently likes, whimpering and rocking back as he blasts the noise of his pleasure into the blue silk of his tie, arms straining against the railings and Eddie goes back to fucking him hard. Which doesn't last much longer; for the thought of being caught, the knowledge that Buck would likely be screaming the place down were it not for the temporary gag of his own tie, and that they really, really shouldn't be doing this right here, Eddie comes _hard_, juddering into Buck as he rides his orgasm out.

There are still voices inside the room. Eddie pulls off and ties the condom, grimacing as he tucks himself into his boxers. They could really do with visiting a bathroom to at least clean up a little, but dinner should be starting in a few minutes, and he has something he needs to do first.

"Keep that in your mouth," he instructs Buck as he turns him around, sinking to his knees and mouthing up the underside of his cock. Eddie closes his eyes for the whimper he hears muffled through the silk of Buck's tie, taking just minutes to make Buck spill in his mouth.


	4. Blindfold

Every noise around him is amplified: the muffled voices of neighbors through the ajar window; the creak of the chair beneath Buck as he moves; the slight hitch of his own breath as he strains to listen; and the soft slap of skin on skin as Buck gets himself off. Eddie sits on his own hands to avoid the temptation to join him, waiting as patient as he can be for whatever Buck chooses next to do to him.

"I'm close," Buck groans out making Eddie's throat click.

"Don't be close."

"Why?"

"Because. I need you _in_ me."

Buck lets out a tired laugh, and the sound of skin on skin stops. The chair creaks again; Eddie pictures him sitting forward with his legs splayed, elbows resting on his thighs as he watches him. Eddie could take off the blue silk blindfold he is wearing to look for himself, but where would the fun be in that?

"Well. Not _yet_. But soon."

Eddie smiles, untucking his hands from beneath his own thighs to rest either side of him on the cushions of the couch. His fingers cramp a little for it; Buck notices and gently takes his wrist before massaging over them, before slotting his own fingers through.

"Doing okay?"

"I'm doing _great_," Eddie says, tugging on Buck's hand so he can kiss it.

"Yeah?"

"_Yes_."

"Well. _Good_," Buck says, and then the cushion dips first to Eddie's right, and then left, telling him Buck is kneeling over him on the couch. Not quite touching. Not yet, anyway. A taunt of a cock tip against his lips soon changes that, Eddie sitting forward just enough to take Buck into his mouth. "No, let me do it."

Eddie goes pliant, letting his hands come to rest on Buck's calves as he slowly fucks his mouth, Buck's fingers toying with both the strands of Eddie's hair and his blindfold at the back of his head. Eddie _aches_ to take himself in hand, even more so now for the noises Buck is making. He splutters in surprise when Buck pulls from his mouth quickly, slumping down in his lap.

"Getting too close?" Eddie teases, letting his head fall back as Buck drapes his arms behind his head and kisses him.

"_Way_ too close."

"Well. We could _do_ something about that," Eddie tells him, splaying his hands on Buck's waist.

"Yeah. I haven't quite finished with you yet."

Eddie smiles against his mouth. "No?"

"I mean, I don't think I can last _that_ much longer before being in you," Buck says, with amusement in his voice, even if he then kisses him unhurriedly like they haven't been at this all afternoon. "Don't be too mad at me for the mess in the kitchen if you wake up before me, though."

Eddie's chest is _sticky_, from Buck experimenting with syrup, frosting, and honey to see what took the longest to lick off him. When they have slept all _this_ off, which might take a few hours, the next thing on Eddie's priority list is a really good shower. Or bath, if Buck is willing to join him. Eddie also suspects there are ice cubes scattered over the kitchen floor for Buck hoisting him up on a counter, spreading his legs, and sucking him off alternating with ice cubes and fruit tea in his mouth. Which was _interesting_. The good kind of interesting. Eddie _loves_ it when Buck gets creative.

"Honestly? I don't care what kind of a mess _we_ make. Not like we need to explain ourselves or clean up in a hurry."

"Thank you, Abuela," Buck says in a singsong voice that makes Eddie smile. They really are the most fortunate when it comes to babysitters.

"Uh huh. So?" Eddie says, tilting his chin for another kiss. "What's next?"

"Haven't decided yet."

Eddie feels Buck sliding from his lap, clasps on to his fingers when he strokes over his palms, then lets himself be pulled to his feet. He drops his forehead to Buck's shoulder, groaning for the fingers thrust into him, so open for everything _else_ that Buck has used on him. _In_ him. "Anything you want."

"What about something _you_ want?" Buck asks, cradling the back of his head as he continues to finger fuck him.

"Believe me. You're _already_ doing everything I want."

"But what _else_ can I do?"

The question isn't really for _him_, Eddie knows that tone. He stands still as Buck kisses him on the shoulder telling him to wait there, hearing a dining chair scrape across the floor, the soft pad of Buck's footfall as he walks away from him, and even his own heart racing a little in anticipation. He is _sure_ he can also feel Buck's smile when he comes back in the room.

"How about you do a little something for _me_?"

"Anything," Eddie agrees, trying to figure out what Buck might be doing as he continues to move things around them.

"Good. I can't wait to _watch_."

Eddie lets himself be guided again, feeling the wood of that dining chair against his thighs inner. Buck holds him open, encouraging him to sit. Eddie groans as he sinks down on a slicked up dildo that is thick, and long, and feels _incredible_ when he is finally full.

"I thought. Maybe you could ride this a little. I'll keep the chair from moving," Buck adds; Eddie is sure he hears his feet hooking over the bar of the chair. He holds on to Buck's hands when he holds them out, clenching around the dildo and stirring his hips to get used to it.

"Looks good, Eddie," Buck tells him with a hitch in his voice that tells him he is watching wide eyed, probably trapping his lip between his teeth. Eddie raises himself up, lowering himself slowly, savoring the _thickness_ punching into him. He needs more, everything heightened in him for the blindfold blocking his view. And for Buck's praise, of course, which is filthy. So Eddie abandons himself to it, chasing his pleasure, cursing and calling out, trusting Buck to keep the chair from moving too much. Eddie feels _incredible_. But then Buck spreads his hands wide on Eddie's thighs to stop him moving, dropping, presumably on to his knees, and taking Eddie into his mouth.

Eddie is beside himself for the dual pleasure of it, still trying to writhe down on the dildo as Buck sucks him off. Though of course he pulls off just as he's about to come, because Buck is a tease. The best kind of tease. Even if Eddie is frustrated as _hell_. Though not for long. Buck helps him to his feet then guides him, so Eddie is soon leaning on his forearms against a cold surface, his feet kicked a little further apart so he is a little off balance as Buck angles his hips back.

"_Fuck..._" There is nothing else Eddie can say for Buck filling him so quickly, snapping his hips with a ferocity that says just how long he's been waiting to do this to him. Eddie pushes back to meet him, curling his hand around whatever he is leaning on, far too distracted to be able to place where they are in the house.

Buck digs his fingers into his waist, gasping and cursing as he fucks him. It takes only another few thrusts before Buck is groaning, shuddering as he comes in him, draping over Eddie's back in exhaustion with a final curse. Though not too much exhaustion, having just enough energy to slip his hand around beneath them, jerking Eddie off in seconds. Eddie's knees give out in the process, only staying upright for Buck's hand splayed at his hip.

"You okay?" Buck asks, laughing as he kisses him on the shoulder and Eddie lets out a groan that is pathetic to even his own ear. He is _broken_, in all the best kinds of ways.

Eddie responds with some kind of noise that even he has no idea what it means for how _gone_ he is. Buck snorts more laughter against his shoulder before straightening up, spreading Eddie's cheeks and rocking into him slowly a couple of times before withdrawing.

"So. Bed?" Buck says, running his hands over Eddie's back.

"Mmhmm. Where are we?" Eddie asks for having no sense of where they might be.

"You really don't know?"

"Not a clue."

"Huh." Buck helps him straighten up, running a soothing hand over his back again when Eddie grumbles, taking him by the hand.

"Not gonna tell me?" Eddie asks, clutching on to his fingers as he stumbles after him.

"Nope. It'll be our little secret. _My_ little secret. For _next_ time," Buck adds as he takes off Eddie's blindfold once they are in their bedroom.

Buck's smile is smug as he hooks his arms over Eddie's shoulders. Eddie can't help smiling for it, stroking his hands over Buck's sides before letting them settle at his waist.

"Well, okay then."

Buck kisses him slowly, smiling against his mouth. He guides Eddie to the bed and collapses beside him, before tugging Eddie into his arms.


	5. Panels and pillows

It seriously, really, can't be this easy to be so happy and in love. But Eddie _is_; his gut is churning in a mix of excited and peaceful and _whole_ that he has never experienced in his life. So excited, that he thinks he hasn't stopped smiling since their wedding reception two days earlier. Though why would he want to stop smiling? There is a shiny ring on his finger that matches the one on Buck's, and Eddie knows without having to overthink it, they are _it_ for life.

And they have a week here in this house with views out to sea—a house owned by a cousin or uncle or coworker of Michael's; Eddie can't really remember now. Everything before the wedding when they had planned in between shifts and school and everything else going on in their lives is now just a happy blur. They are here now, and married, and having the best honeymoon Eddie could have asked for.

Buck has a surprise for him, apparently, which is why he is stood here by the window under instructions not to turn around, watching the perfectly clear sky grow increasingly dark. Everything is perfect. Eddie just called Abuela to hear that Christopher is having the time of his life; far too busy to come to the phone since he has a cousin visiting. Everyone else in their lives is happy and content with their worlds. And he and Buck, well. They are here, together, with nothing else they need to think about. There really can't be anything better than this.

"Ready?" Buck calls, which makes Eddie's smile impossibly wider.

"Am I allowed to turn around?"

"Good point."

Eddie listens to Buck's bare feet as he jogs across the living room, smiling for the hand that slips up under his t-shirt, and then the one that covers his eyes. "You're not carrying me over any threshold, are you, Buck? It's a little late for that."

"No. I'm not carrying you anywhere," Buck tells him with a kiss to Eddie's shoulder as he guides him to walk. "You should maybe be careful with your next step, though."

The breeze hits Eddie as they step out on to the back porch of the house; one that is wide, and open, and overlooks the sea about a mile out. With a kiss to his neck and the warmth of Buck's hand slipping from his face, Eddie opens his eyes to see something that makes his breath catch.

"I thought. Since this is our color."

Buck is right; this _is_ their color. Sheer blue silk panels are carefully arranged into a canopy over the entire decking, while an impossible pile of throws and pillows, many of which are also blue silk as scattered everywhere at their feet. There are candles lit and carefully arranged so that they flicker in the breeze but not enough to blow out, and to the side of their scattered cushions and blankets is a platter; a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and pieces of fruit and chocolate piled high.

"Buck..."

"I think we've tried everywhere else," Buck says with more kisses to his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Eddie's waist from behind. They have. There isn't a room or surface they haven't put to _use_ in some way. They're _newlyweds_, after all. How else should they be spending their honeymoon?

"This is perfect."

"_You_ are perfect."

"Far from," Eddie says, smiling as he turns in his arms and rests his hands on Buck's bare shoulders. Buck doesn't answer, only gives him _that_ look that never fails to make Eddie melt. And now he'll get to see that look for the rest of his life. Marriage is _beautiful_.

Buck undresses him slowly, holding out a hand as Eddie sits then quickly stripping himself before joining him, propped up on his side. He swirls a thumb over the slight bruised left on his collarbone earlier, stroking his hand wide over his chest.

"Drink?" he asks, bending to kiss Eddie when he nods, sitting up to pop the cork from the bottle and pour two flutes. The champagne is perfect, cool, crisp, and fresh, and accompanied with strawberries that Buck first feeds him, then licks the spilled juices of from Eddie's lips, is the perfect start to the rest of their night.

"Where'd you even hide all this?" Eddie asks as Buck rolls him on to his back and crawls between his legs, reaching out to run his hand down the blue silk panel closest to his head.

"Who unpacked the trunk?"

"You," Eddie says, letting his hands slide in a loose grip down Buck's sides before coming to rest on his waist. Buck answers with a smile that says, _well, then_, before he presses a firm kiss to his neck, then kisses a path down his chest. Eddie parts his legs toying with Buck's hair as laps over his length, kissing and teasing him to hardness.

"You know. I had every intention of laying you out here, taking my time with you tonight," Buck says as he strokes up his thighs and over his chest, his hands fluttering like he _still_ can't decide where to touch first and it feels like they haven't stopped touching since they arrived.

"And now?"

Buck presses his palms to the padded decking either side of Eddie, rearranging himself so he is sitting in his lap. When Buck nods for the lube on the side of the platter Eddie passes it to him, taking himself in hand as he watches Buck slick himself up. He should already be pretty loose considering how many times they've been in one another already, but Eddie will never not appreciate the look on Buck's face as he rides his own fingers.

Though he'll also never not appreciate Buck riding _him_. The look of ecstasy on his face as he impales himself on his cock is just as joyous now as the first time they did this. Eddie waits for him to writhe in his lap as he settles then presses his feet to the decking and splays his knees a touch. He folds his arms behind his head content to let Buck do whatever he wants.

"Like that, is it?" Buck asks as he runs his hands over Eddie's chest.

"That's exactly how it is."

"Fair enough." Buck circles his hips in the most delicious of teases before leaning back, resting his hands on Eddie's thighs. What a _view_.

Eddie arranges a couple of pillows behind his head to better prop up with, eyes on the way he spears Buck open every time he rises up. The soft blast of breath when he drops down again is one of the most beautiful things about seeing Buck like this; taking his pleasure however he wants.

Buck whines as he writhes on him, moving slow so Eddie can watch himself filling him then gasping as he slings himself back down. He falls forward, bracing his hands either side of Eddie's head, keeping eye contact as he grinds down on his cock. Eddie adjusts his feet tilting his hips at an angle that has always make Buck whimper. Eddie lets himself enjoy the view a little more then sits up guiding Buck back, securing an arm around Buck's waist when he really starts to whine.

"You good there?" Eddie asks, angling up for a kiss that Buck keeps missing for his desperate gasps as he continues to ride him. Buck only answers with a rapid nod, barely able to brush their lips together. Though he cries out Eddie name as he wraps his fingers around him, giving Buck something to thrust up into as well as grind down on. Eddie curses as he comes just seconds later, grabbing Buck's thighs to keep him in place as he rocks up into him.

"I _love_ watching your hand on me with this thing on," Buck says, pinching around Eddie's wedding band.

Eddie lets his forehead fall against Buck's shoulder as he catches his breath. "Yeah?"

"_Yeah_."

Eddie angles his face up for a kiss, smiling against Buck's lips as he whines before being taken in hand again. It isn't long before Buck is tensing up, spilling over his hand and between their chests. He grips on to Eddie's shoulders as he writhes his way through it letting his head fall back, which of course invites kisses to his neck.

When Buck looks at him again, he hooks his elbows over Eddie's shoulder before giving him the smuggest of smirks, kissing him unhurried until they shudder for a soft breeze whipping up the blue silk panels around them.

"Cold?" Eddie says, running his free hand down Buck's arm to warm him.

"I'm okay."

Eddie holds him in place as Buck leans for a towel he's laid out behind the fruit and champagne platter, quickly wiping himself down as he eases off Eddie's cock.

"You really did think of everything for this, huh?"

Buck's smile is triumphant as he kisses him, gesturing for them to finish their glasses of champagne. They spend the rest of their evening sprawled out on a tangle of pillows and blankets, feeding each other in between kisses while curled up in one another's arms.


End file.
